Crise dos Vinte
by Milly Snape
Summary: Aniversário de Vinte anos de casado. O que pode far errado? COMENTS!


**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence, pq meu nome é Milly e não JK =)) Sério, nada disso é meu, não quero ganhar dinheiro com isso, apenas alguns comentários, apesar de que se alguém quiser o número da minha conta no banco, a gnt conversa ;)

**Deixo registrado o meu muito obrigada, a maravilhosa Gigi Vieira diiva que betou esta história. =) Você é maravilhosa querida, tenho certeza que fez milagres com os escritos originais.**

**Considerações:** Essa fanfic vou dedicar a duas pessoas super especiais... Uma é minha amiga Rosy Paula que me ajudou a ter essa ideia, e a outra é a querida Daniela Teixeira que me animou a escrever tudo o que faltava, muito obrigada querida Dany você é maravilhosa. Espero que goste ;)

* * *

**~Crise dos vinte~**

Hermione se espreguiçou languidamente em sua cama, se é que ainda poderia ser vista como uma cama, um amontoado de lençóis de seda negra. Escutou suas articulações protestarem ruidosamente quando se levantou.

"_Severus se excedeu na noite passada. Mais um pouquinho e nem os feitiços que ele lançou conseguiriam conter os gritos de luxúria... Ainda bem que as crianças estão em Hogwarts."_

Procurando furtivamente pelo quarto, percebeu mais do que instantaneamente que Snape já havia ido para o trabalho. Seu adorado marido com 60 anos conseguia ser pontual mesmo depois de uma incrível noite regrada a sessões de sexo ardente.

"_Ah, os prazeres da carne..."_ pensou sorrindo.

E hoje, em especial, Snape não poderia tê-los de qualquer maneira; era uma data importantíssima para os dois e, por Merlin, ela não queria acreditar que seu marido havia esquecido! Hermione já estava ficando nervosa, afinal ela havia planejado o dia com muito carinho, e o cachorr... Morcego, não havia nem dado sinais de que se lembrava de alguma coisa. Quando entrou no banheiro suprimindo o desejo de desaparatar em Hogwarts e fazer uma tremenda cena com Snape no meio do Salão Principal, encontrou sobre a bancada onde ficava sua maquiagem uma única rosa branca colocada sobre um bilhete:

_Amor,_

_Como não poderia presenteá-la com rosas vermelhas, escolhi esta rosa branca, que assim como nosso amor é única, pura e verdadeira._

_Muito obrigado por estar ao meu lado durante esses vinte anos, espero que os próximos vinte sejam ainda melhores._

_Seu, SS._

Hermione sorriu para sua própria sorte: mesmo após vinte anos ele ainda conseguia surpreendê-la. Poucos acreditavam no amor deles quando começaram a se relacionar logo após a formatura, mas Snape havia sido maravilhoso de tantas maneiras que ela não poderia ter o suficiente dele, então resolveram casar. Esse casamento então gerou frutos, estes provenientes do amor de ambos.

Muitos casais reclamavam sobre a crise dos vinte anos, mas o casamento deles ia muito bem, obrigada. Não havia nenhuma crise iminente, ou ao menos era o que eles pensavam.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Agora, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, o dia que Hermione preparou com tanto afinco iria começar. Ela nunca foi muito boa na cozinha, por isso preferiu marcar um jantar no restaurante bruxo do momento _"Vingardium Leviosa",_ segundo o slogan, "o restaurante que fará você levitar de prazer".

Ohhh, sim... Hermione esperava que muitas coisas levitassem naquela noite, e definitivamente o prazer estava envolvido em cada etapa.

* * *

**~SS/HG ~**

* * *

Depois de passar quase o dia inteiro acertando os últimos detalhes das surpresas para Snape, Hermione foi até um salão de beleza trouxa, afinal só eles poderiam dar o tipo de tratamento que ela esperava. E que ela tinha certeza, Severo iria amar.

* * *

**~SS/HG~**

* * *

Snape estava no Salão principal, já passava um pouco da hora do almoço, mas como todos os alunos estavam estressados por causa dos NOM's ninguém se importou de exceder a hora e estudar um pouco mais de poções.

Uma coruja negra, bem conhecida sua, chegou fazendo estardalhaço em cima da mesa da Grifinória, dando um rasante tão próximo de uma menina que ela teve de se abaixar para não trombar com o animal. Os filhos de Snape estavam com sorrisos idênticos à mesa da Sonserina, afinal os trigêmeos Victória, Sophie e Otávio conheciam muito bem a coruja da família e como ela era temperamental com grifinórios. Eles olharam discretamente para o pai e receberam um levantar de sobrancelha. Pelo que parecia, Snape também estava apreciando o show à parte que a coruja fez.

Quando finalmente a coruja se cansou de perseguir os alunos, ela veio até Snape, pousando graciosamente em seu braço.

- Pegazuz.

A coruja piou baixinho em resposta, demonstrando de uma forma "contidamente sonserina" o seu orgulho em ter entregado a carta. Assim que Snape conseguiu desatar a carta, a coruja levantou vôo passando novamente pela mesa da Grifinória, deixando um "presente" no cabelo ruivo de uma menina de olhos verdes.

Ao abrir a carta, Snape se deparou com a letra arredondada de Hermione:

"_Amor,_

_Você tem toda razão, rosas brancas são mais cheias de estilo (e parecem muito com você, uma vez que ainda não se tem uma espécie de rosa verde sonserina)... Adorei a surpresa. E para continuar a nossa comemoração de vinte anos, convido você a comparecer neste endereço. As 19:00hrs._

_Ps: Pergunte por Hermione Snape"_

_Amor, HG._

Snape sorriu olhando para o endereço. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de ir ao restaurante aquela noite. Se dependesse dele, eles passariam o dia inteiro fazendo amor em comemoração aos vintes anos, mas não queria desapontar a esposa. Então, exatamente às sete da noite, Snape chegou no restaurante; logo um homem se aproximou dele e, ao receber as orientações necessárias, o acompanhou até a mesa.

Snape estava sendo guiado por entre algumas mesas, o restaurante era discreto, poucas pessoas, luz tênue proporcionando um clima claramente romântico. Ele foi levado até uma mesa vazia e, segundo o maître, logo Hermione se juntaria a ele. Adiantando os serviços, o mestre de poções fez o pedido de um bom vinho tinto para esperar a esposa. Não demorou mais que alguns minutos depois de o vinho ser servido, Snape sentiu mãos delicadas sobre seus ombros, deslizando para sua nuca, e pousando sobre seus olhos.

- Você está proibido de olhar, Severus. – disse a voz doce de Hermione próxima ao seu ouvido. – Agora levante.

Ele obedeceu, os olhos firmemente fechados mesmo que ela não tivesse mais as mãos sobre eles. Hermione ficou em pé de frente para ele, ergueu um pouco mais o corpo e o beijou demoradamente nos lábios, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento. – disse ela, dando-lhe um último beijo no nariz.

Snape abriu os olhos e se afastou de Hermione ou, bem, se afastou daquela mulher que soava como Hermione, tinha o rosto parecido com o dela, mas não poderia ser a sua esposa.

- Quem é você? – perguntou atônito.

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe com quem foi casado durante esses vinte anos? - brincou tentando beijá-lo, mas sendo afastada rapidamente por Snape – O que você está fazendo?

- O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – ele perguntou quase deixando o pesar transparecer na voz.

O cabelo dela estava liso, a escorrer como fios de seda castanha pelos ombros. Não havia mais cachos lá, nem o volume que Snape aprendera a amar, havia apenas o liso sem graça.

- O que você achou? – perguntou ela toda feliz – Não ficou o máximo?! Muito mais prático do que todo aquele cabelo...

- Desfaça. – cortou.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Seja lá o que fez com ele, desfaça! – disse Snape elevando a voz e começando a chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

- Severus, vamos sentar, as pessoas estão olhando... – murmurou.

- Não me importo, e não me importa o que fez com o seu cabelo, quero ele de volta como era antes.

- Se você não percebeu, Snape, o cabelo é meu e tenho todo o direito de fazer com ele o que eu bem entender! – disse ela começando a se irritar com a atitude dele.

- Você é minha esposa...

- Mas não sua propriedade. – taxou – Afinal, qual é o seu problema? Você sempre reclamou dizendo que ele asfixiava você todas as manhãs, que a escova ficava cheia de fios, que o chão do quarto ficava cheio de fios, que havia mais cremes no banheiro do que em um salão de beleza... Sempre reclamou que eu demorava demais para me arrumar... E agora está fazendo essa cena?

- Mas Hermione... Você não entende... – disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo dela em claro descontentamento – Eu amava seus cachos, eles eram cheios de vida e rebeldes como você... Você sabe como eu amava mexer nele enquanto você estava dormindo?! Puxando os cachos apenas para vê-los voltar para o lugar... E agora?! O seu cabelo não faz mais toing toing, é só liso e sem graça...

- Não acredito nisso... – disse Hermione exasperada – Você realmente está estragando nossa comemoração por causa do meu cabelo? Você é completamente inacreditável, Severus Snape.

- Hermione, meu amor – disse ele sério –, é só você deixar seu cabelo de volta ao normal...

- Os trouxas fazem isso o tempo todo, Severus. – retrucou indignada, e as pessoas ao redor olhavam agora para a discussão sem disfarçar.

- Mas você é uma bruxa!

- É apenas cabelo, você realmente dá tanta importância pra ele?!

- Não é apenas cabelo, Hermione. – explicou como se falasse algo muito simples – É o _seu_ cabelo...

- Certíssimo, _meu_ cabelo... Eu me sinto muito bem assim, então é assim que ele vai ficar... Quando você puder lidar com isso, estarei em casa. – disse ela virando as costas – Ah, muito obrigada pelo aniversário de casamento, realmente inesquecível.

Snape sentou na cadeira novamente, olhando a esposa rebolar as curvas para fora do restaurante. O que diabos ele fizera? Era só cabelo, não era? Ele sabia que no fundo o problema não era o cabelo; era a mudança, ele odiava mudanças, não suportava que sua rotina fosse quebrada, afinal tinha um apego tão grande às coisas... Ora, droga. O fato de ela mudar o cabelo não quer dizer que ela iria amá-lo menos, ou se negar a participar da sessão matinal de sexo. Que merda ele fez para estragar completamente o dia? Ele passara a manhã esperando pela oportunidade de estar próximo da esposa, tencionava passar metade da noite enfiado nela, e o que arranjara? Uma maldita briga, por causa de um motivo ridículo... Tudo bem que ele realmente adorava a maneira como os cachinhos pulavam para cima e para baixo, ou como ela parecia extremamente sexy com os cabelos revoltos enquanto cavalgava sobre ele... Mas ele poderia passar sem isso. O relacionamento deles resistiu a uma guerra, aos amigos dela, à família de Hermione... E não resistiria a uma mudança de visual?

Snape jogou alguns galeões sobre a mesa e saiu rapidamente pela noite em busca de Hermione.

O vento frio fazia os cabelos lisos voarem ao redor do seu rosto e a trovoada anunciou uma chuva iminente, mas ela não se importou, afinal o seu dia já acabara tão ruim quanto poderia. Não seria um pouco d'água que arruinaria tudo. Hermione sentou no balanço que os filhos usavam para brincar no quintal e observou que, apesar da noite sem estrelas, a lua despontava majestosa. Nunca imaginou que Snape reagiria tão mal à mudança de visual, afinal ela pensou que eles poderiam usar aquilo para animar um pouco a vida de casados... Oh, sim animar... Acabaram brigados no dia do aniversário de casamento. Ela deveria saber que não poderia prever a reação de Snape, deveria saber que o marido era muito apegado às coisas. Merlin sabia que eles quase se separaram quando ela jogou fora a velha cama que ele mantinha em Spinner's End, que ele quase a matara quando viu ela jogar fora algumas peças de roupa, mas ela na sua inocência achou que essa dificuldade em mudar se dava apenas com coisas deles, afinal, nunca foi um problema mudar a cor da casa ou reformar a cozinha.

Hermione deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto; ela sabia que aquilo seria apenas mais uma briga, mas tinha que ser justamente no dia do aniversário de casamento?

Ela viu quando ele atravessou o jardim vindo em sua direção, e sabia que ele queria conversar, mas se escutasse apenas mais uma vez ele reclamar do seu cabelo, seria mandada para Azkaban. Snape se ajoelhou, seus olhos procurando os de Hermione.

- Hermione... – chamou, fazendo-a erguer o olhar para encontrar com o dele.

- Não quero...

- Shiii – disse ele encostando um dedo sobre os lábios dela, acariciando a pele macia – Sinto muito, querida, não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas. Não queria ter brigado com você no nosso dia especial. – continuou sorrindo fracamente - Você é linda de qualquer maneira, sabe disso. Não importa como está o seu cabelo, não faz diferença. Minha aparência não é nenhum referencial, então não vou julgá-la ou pedir para você mudar. Você tem todo o direito de fazer o que quiser com o seu corpo, e eu ainda irei amar cada pedaço dele, porque é a extensão do meu próprio.

- Também amo cada pedacinho de você. – disse ela, seus dedos passeando pelo rosto anguloso de Snape – Eu não deveria ter feito sem consultá-lo, mas só pensei em fazer uma surpresa...

- Não importa mais, não faz diferença. – falou ajudando-a a ficar de pé – Está começando a chover, vamos entrar...

- Não! – disse, parando-o – Não tivemos a chance de fazer a nossa dança tradicional...

- Aqui fora? – questionou, sentindo os grossos pingos de chuva que começavam a cair.

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

Snape agitou a mão e a música começou a tocar como se emanasse das árvores mais próximas. Ele a tomou nos braços, a melodia suave embalando-os em um ritmo lento e sensual. Snape encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hermione, os olhos firmemente fechados apenas desfrutando do prazer de tê-la em seus braços, enquanto ela espalmava a mão delicada sobre o tecido que lhe recobria o tórax. As roupas estavam encharcadas, ele sentia a capa pesar sobre os ombros... Mas não se importou com isso.

- Não importa como eu esteja, ou onde eu possa estar... – sussurrou ela para Snape – Eu ainda te amarei, ainda serei a mesma que te amou logo após a batalha, a mesma que vem descobrindo motivos para te amar um pouco mais a cada dia nesses vinte anos.

Ele abriu os olhos pela seriedade do tom de Hermione; seu corpo parou de balançar, e a olhou se surpreendendo, pois onde antes haviam os cabelos finos caídos agora havia uma grande massa revolta de cachos, que pareciam querer flutuar com a estática do ambiente.

- Mas como? – perguntou aturdido – O que você fez?

- Foi apenas uma experiência, Severus. – disse sorrindo – Para nos divertirmos um pouco, fazer algo diferente...

- Mas você disse que o cabelo te incomodava...

- Sempre vou arranjar um jeito de me sentir incomodada. – disse ela beijando-o nos lábios – Mas, sinceramente, eu prefiro meus cachos. Acho que têm muito mais estilo.

- Terrivelmente certa. Como sempre, Sra. Snape.

Snape os aparatou para dentro do quarto ainda molhados, onde ele se curvou para deitá-la na cama.

- Eu te amo, Severus. – disse Hermione, a voz carregada de emoção e verdade.

Snape, ao vê-la com o olhar tão sincero e cheio de luxúria, os lábios avermelhados – pelos beijos trocados – entreabertos em expectativa, soube então que poderia viver os próximos vinte anos apenas com a visão daquela mulher. Independentemente de como ela estivesse, ele sabia que ela era dele. Sua mulher, assim como há vinte anos ele deu a ela um coração que nem sabia possuir.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione. – disse, deitando-se sobre ela e dando início às comemorações, de fato.

* * *

**N/A:Por favor, deixem seus comentários lindos e maravilhosos que me deixam tão feliz *-***

* * *

**N/B: Foi um prazer betar essa fic porque, antes de beta reader, sou leitora da Milly (que arrasa sempre!). É muito bom ver que ainda há autores que superam os clichês SS/HG e nos surpreendem a cada fic! E, diga-se de passagem, a Milly é tão boa que tive pouquíssimo trabalho pra betar. Diva! **


End file.
